1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modeling compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to composite earth compositions useful as modeling mediums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From time immemorial, the concept of shaping articles in clay has been closely associated with the creative powers of humankind. This is reflected in beliefs and legends central to almost every culture. From Prometheus to Genesis, the flow of life itself from modeled forms has been a civilizing force. With all the advances in other areas of human endeavor, the basic modeling material has remained remarkably unaltered; namely clay in a wetted form is shaped as desired, then baked. It has been difficult to supplant clay as a modeling material since it naturally performs functions difficult to recreate synthetically. Among these, the ease in which the modeling material is shaped, the ability of the modeled material to hold the shape through the baking process, and the stability of the final baked form, are the main factors in determining the adequacy of a particular modeling material to perform its basic function.
Nonetheless, modeling compositions have been the subject of earlier patents. For example, European Patent Application Publication No. 0 017 361 A1, published Oct. 15, 1980 and assigned to Verve Enterprises, discloses a modeling powder that includes grain flour, a food acid, NaCl, and an edible oil.
As opposed to modeling compositions, in which the ability to hold a shape while uncured is of paramount importance, molding compositions have seen great advances. Molding compositions are basically flowable fluids which may be solidified. These compositions require a form or other support into which the fluid is filled. Upon curing, the molding composition takes the negative shape of the form or support. Various plastics and cementitious materials are representative of these compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,119, issued May 31, 1994 to J. Ayres describes a molding composition useful for disposable food containers which comprises sand, a binder selected from starch, grain flours and mixtures thereof, salt, oil, and water. Other molding compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,356, issued Nov. 19, 1974 to A. Matsui et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,155, issued Oct. 15, 1991 to S. Nakayama et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,804, issued Jul. 28, 1992 to D. Culpon, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,437, issued Mar. 7, 1995 to W. Chiou.
Earth and/or its inorganic components has been mixed with other ingredients to form useful compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,201, issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Chu et al. describes a zeolite-clay composition useful as a food supplement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,876, issued Oct. 20, 1992 to C. Clapp et al. describes a parting composition for cooking foodstuffs which includes a salt release agent, an edible oil, and a pulverulent material such as edible clays, silicates, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581, issued Dec. 29, 1992 to D. Goodson describes a biodegradable "clay" pigeon that is molded from crystallized sugar and various animal food stuffs, such as birdseed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.